radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Radiant Historia Wiki:Sand Fortress Meeting Hall/Archive
You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Hi everyone! Hi! I am Larach, and I'm happy to see that there is a wiki dedicated to Radiant Historia. I started playing it few months ago, but now I've restarted it so that I could contribute to this wiki. Of course I hope to see new fellow players soon:-) Somebody wanna give me a hand? Larach Blunn 19:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Save File request I have a feeling I'm never gonna get this, but if somebody has a DeSmuME 100% save file, could I request a copy so I can start taking screenshots? Thanky Catuse167 04:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Radiant Historia Answers I opened a counterpart Answers Wikia, Radiant Historia Answers. Not sure how to merge the two, however. Catuse167 04:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Lists of Equipment I hate making tables, and since most of my edits are c/p from Wikipedia and GameFAQs (the latter is a copyright violation as it stands) we need to turn them into table. Namely, List of Armor, List of Weapons, and List of Accessories. Please? I really don't want to do this stuff myself. Catuse167 05:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) As for the lists do not worry, I'll try to turn them into tables myself. Perhaps we could put the link to the Answers Wikia in the home page...? I am sorry not to have uploaded the wikia anymore, but seeing I was basically the only one to contribute I was feeling a bit stressed:) Larach Blunn 09:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. Um, thanky. I was thinking the same way actually. --'Shadow Catuse: '''17:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. --'Shadow Catuse: ' 18:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Nodes Should we have a summary of the events in each node on pages such as Standard History: Chapter 1? Or the in game-description of the node? Or both, like this: Mmm, that's a good question. What about the White Chronicle page? I see that it has a 'Timelines' section, we could add the summaries there. I think it would be better to have them all on the same page, so those who want to read the summary only won't have to view every single page of every single chapter. Perhaps the in-game descriptions are most suited... Larach Blunn 19:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :The White Chronicle page, eh? That's a good idea. I'll get on it when I have some time --'Shadow Catuse: ' 20:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we have plenty of time. I had also thought of including an image with the whole timeline in the Chronicle (you know, that kind-of-a-map that appears when you want to travel through time). Do you think it could be interesting? Just to let people see how actually ''complicated the game is. I can look for it on Google Images. ::Larach Blunn 21:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That's why I wanted a save file.... I have the emulator and the ROM, but I beat the game on the DS and really don't want to forty hours worth it just to get a single screenshot. Feel free to look for images if you like. Actually, since we have a Node page, I dumped a list of nodes there with the hope that somebody'll add a description. Whew... --'Shadow Catuse: ' 21:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : I have seen it right now. Great job! And the spoiler warning is awesome:D I am still working on the list of weapons, but I can add a description of the nodes every now and then (only for the first chapter of each history actually, because I haven't gone further on with the game until now). Do you think you could add some of the later chapters? (again, we do not need to hurry to complete this wikia;) ) : Larach Blunn 10:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You give me too much credit. Templates are my forte, and the list of nodes was just made by copy-paste from a GameFAQs guide, and then using Find-Replace to turn all that ASCII art into WikiCode. "I admit it, Stocke" is the best spoiler warning I could think of because what Raynie's about to say is a big spoiler itself, plus if the reader of the page was Stocke, they knew something big was coming. A shame we don't have more editors though. Text dumps So I happened across a complete text dump from the Something Awful Let's Play of RH and copy/pasted the useful stuff into the Sandbox. Feel free to use it as needed --'Shadow Catuse: ' 23:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! But which program should I use to open the files? On Notepad it's just a series of strange letters. : Larach Blunn 21:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The first ten or so files are jumbles of letters. After that, it's actual stuff. Most of it is just NPCs saying stuff. I think I got most of the juicy stuff in the sandbox already. The 'juicy stuff' means TimeMove (the White Chronicle descriptions, etc), weapon/armor/valuable (items), trick (skills), and the like. 'treason' might also be notable (that's the bad endings, if we ever write pages on them). --'Shadow Catuse: ' 00:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Music pages I went ahead and made Template:Music. Gonna try to finish the music pages' base form, letting people do the actual writing (which I'm bad at). --'Shadow Catuse: ' 02:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sand Fortress Meeting Hall Bcrat rights & 'going public' I asked our founder, Tactician J, if he could admin me and possibly Larach; also, I was thinking about starting a GameFAQs thread about this place. Thanks to advance for Tactician. Your thoughts? Cat 22:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Mm yeah, that would be great. I've looked for forums dedicated to Radiant Historia to let other people know about the wiki, but obviously found none. Guess that GameFAQs would be the best place to do it:) Also, I'm sorry for not having updated anything for such a long time. I haven't left the wiki behind, though - I'll start writing again as soon as possible. Larach Blunn 12:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been slacking lots recently too. No reason to feel any guilt Cat 23:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Changes around here Listing some various changes I've made at - feel free to voice your opinion and Larach/I will get around to changing it if necessary. Cat 00:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *Disabled polls since they are horribly buggy *Enabled the chatroom and the Achievements feature *Set the background to the White Chronicle background *Tinkered with the CSS a little. *Started Project:P/C. *Category:Copyright templates. Legalese=boring but unavoidable.